Don't Watch That
by UdotP
Summary: "What do you want me to do huh?" He asked loudly "Choose me for once, choose me, love me, be with me" She yelled back
1. Chapter 1

**First I want to set a couple of things straight before I continue with this story, things you should know before you read. One I ship Bonnie and Damon all the way, there chemistry is really out of this world, they have better chemistry in one scene then Elena and Damon have in the whole thing. Two I also like Caroline and Stefan together, it's nice to have her have one of the attractive Salvatore's. And have someone who doesn't always have to sacrifice themselves for her but have an equal relationship, 50/50 with everything. Three I dislike Elena, simply because of all that is sacrificed for her, and all the attention she gets, when the attention should really be shared, so that being said, this is going to be an Anti-Elena story. **

**Oh yeah and this will not follow what happened in the show, maybe some parts but you'll see what I mean.**

**Song I listened to while writing this chapter : Can't Raise A Man – K. Michelle. Really fits so you should listen.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Bonnie cried into her pillow for the 50th time, while Caroline rubbed her back. She had caught Ben cheating on her, but she didn't break up with him, she loved him to much. She needed her best friends for support, by the looks of things Caroline was the only one supporting. Elena pretended to care but truthfully she really didn't care. Damon broke up with her, and she was unhappy, so everyone should be unhappy. Simple, that's how she saw it. She loved Bonnie, and she was her best friend and all but she needed to suck it up and move on.

"Bon-Bon please stop crying, he doesn't deserve your tears okay? Look at you, you're beautiful, smart, funny, and fun to be around, any guy would die to have you" Caroline said

"But Caro I love him, not every guy, he doesn't want me" she said while sobbing. Elena rolled her eyes

"For his life he can't tell the truth, how to love? He doesn't have a clue" Caroline started

"But" Bonnie tried

"But nothing how many tears are you going to cry? he's playing with your heart like he'll never lose you, you try to talk to to him, you can't get through, everyday he's a different dude, he's immature and needs to grow up, you need to break up with him, and now" Caroline finished angrily

"Maybe he can change" She tried

"It's gonna take more then a miracle to change him, just let him go. Only then will you realize, you can't train a boy to be a man Bonnie" She finished.

"Elena what do you think?" Bonnie asked

"Caroline is right, dump his sorry ass, he doesn't deserve you" Elena said

"You're right" Bonnie grabbed her purse and pulled out her iPhone, Caroline stopped her.

"before you do this, when you speak to him, don't try to make him say what you want to hear okay? Let him know how you feel, and see what he says, his answers will determine everything" Caroline finished.

"Okay" she said while dialing his number, it rung out three times, until he picked up.

"Hello" he answered

"Yeah Ben" she said

"Bonnie what's up?" he kinda rushed her, Bonnie didn't know it because she didn't have vampire hearing, but Caroline heard it, clear is day, there was A female in the background. She was furious, she snatched the phone,

"You no good cheating bastard, last night wasn't enough huh? You needed round two today? Bonnie Is done with you, don't think about her, look at her, breath around her, call her or text her, because so help me god, if you even think to do one of those things, I will cut your balls off and serve it to you for dinner you understand me?" She finished her rant and hung up. No one messed with her BonBon, bonnie was her best friend since diapers, she loved her like a sister, she was her sister to be exact, blood wouldn't make them any stronger.

"Caro what happened to me handling it?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"I just had to, sorry BB" She finished

"Well, I have things to do, so see you guys later" Elena got up, this was around the time that Damon usually woke up, she had on her sexiest outfit, her hair was bone straight the way he liked it, and she had on his favorite red lipstick, she was gonna get her man. Caroline rolled her eyes, typical Elena, only ever cared for herself!

Caroline was knocked out of her thoughts when her phone rang, she looked at the caller Id, it was Stefan, she couldn't help but have a huge smile on her face, they weren't dating or anything but she really liked him, but she would never tell him that.

"Hey Steff what's up?" she asked, Elena stopped, why is Stefan calling Carolines phone, okay she wanted Damon for right now, but truthfully they were both hers.

"Just checking in, haven't really heard from you.. or Bonnie or Elena" He added for extra measure, he really wanted to know about her but, he wouldn't just outright say it.

"We're all good, thanks for checking in, actually I need a huge favor" She beamed

"Anything for you" he answered, which made Elena tighten her fists, those words were reserved for her and her only. She took deep breaths.

What he said made Caroline blush but she continued "Well since it's summer vacation, I was wondering if we could use you and Damon's beach house on Myrtle Beach? We need a vacation away from Mystic Falls, only two weeks?" She finished

"Yeah sure, when do you want to leave?" he asked

"Is tomorrow okay?" she asked

"Yes no problem" he finished smiling, this meant he can spend time with her.

"Count me in" she heard Damon yell, she couldn't help but laugh,

"okay so tomorrow at 9 we leave" she finished

"MYRTLE BEACH HERE WE COME" Caroline yelled happily, Bonnie didn't seem so happy

"Bonnie make me a promise? You're going to let your hair down okay? No Ben on your mind" she said

"Okay" Bonnie answered skeptically

"No say Bible" it was something they made up when they were younger, once bible was said you couldn't break your promise.

"Bible" Bonnie finished

"Oh and Elena Damon is coming I don't know how you feel about that?" Caroline asked

"Oh I'm over Damon, maybe I can find a new guy, it's been three months it's time for me to move in" she lied, she didn't want Caroline stopping her plans, this was going to be a fun trip.

"Well Bon Bon let's go shopping, Elena you're leaving right? See you later" Caroline said grabbing Bonnie's hand and rushing her to the car, Elena rolled her eyes at Carolines possessiveness of Bonnie, but who cares she has a Damon to go see.

Caroline texted Stefan and Damon to meet up at the mall, someone needed to hold their bags she laughed to herself.

"Caroline, we're not buying out the store, my dad is still giving me the side eye about maxing out his card" Bonnie couldn't help but laugh

"Well since my dad is basically trying to buy out my forgiveness, I have his card" she smiled wickedly and they were on their way.

"Explain to me why I have to come?" Damon asked with a bored tone to his voice

"Because I like Caroline, and as a brother you're going to be my wing man," he finished

"has the deer gotten to you? Just tell her how you feel, your'e an old ass vampire but you're scared of vamp barbie?" he asked incredulously

:Just come okay?" Stefan finished, and Damon rolled his eyes and followed him to the car.

They went to the bathing suit section first, typical Caroline picked out the skimpiest two pieces for Bonnie, but Bonnie refused, she ended up making Bonnie buy them, now she needed to try them on. Just when Damon and Stefan walked in, Bonnie walked out in a tiny fire engine red two piece, her boobs looked amazing, the red against her caramel skin, stood out, her stomach was well toned, it made her hips pop, and not to mention her butt she looked hot, Caroline fanned herself. Damon didn't realize his mouth was wide open until Stefan shut it for him. He started to blush, and Caroline just laughed.

5 bathing suits, a couple of short shorts, tank tops, and sandals later, and they were done. They went to the food court, Damon pulled out Bonnie's chair, which she couldn't help but smile at him, Ben never did that for me, she thought. Okay Bonnie stop comparing them, she mentally chastised herself. They were having a fun time, Damon had his arm around Bonnie and Stefan and Caroline were flirting with each other. Everything was perfect until Damon's phone went off, Bonnie looked down and it was Elena, it just changed her mood. Damon picked it up.

"Hello?" he said

"Damon? Where are you?" she asked

"I'm out what's up Elena?" he responded

"I need your help" she retorted

"Okay, I'm on my way" he answered and got up, Bonnie couldn't help but feel her stomach drop, Old habits never die she thought, he would always run for Elena at a drop of a hat.

**So I'm stopping here, this chapter basically tells you where everyone is at with their feelings. Next chapter will have your jaw hitting the floor I promise this was just a filler. REVIEW GOOD OR BAD, I want to hear what you have to say, let me know where I need help, what should change, anything, because remember I'm writing this for you guys. Oh and excuse my errors, I'll take anyone as a beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie couldn't help but think about Ben, but when she thought about it, it didn't make her sad anymore, it made her angry. In fact, she felt like going over there and giving him aneurysm after aneurysm. She looked over at her clock, it read 6:30, which meant she had 2 hours and a half until it was time to go. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and got dressed with an hour to spare. So she went to a waxing place, she wanted to get her eyebrows done and to be hair free.

Her hair was wet and she really didn't feel like doing it, so she put it in a bun and that was that. She applied lip gloss, and brought her stuff downstairs and waited on the porch. Not even 5 minutes later Caroline pulled up in a truck, the truck had three rows of seats, and a huge trunk. After Caroline helped her bring everything in, and Elena just sat there and watched, as if she was a princess and couldnt lift anything they were on their way. She opened the door, she was going to sit next to Elena in the back but Elena stopped her.

"Um, Bonnie, Damon told me to save this spot" She lied, Caroline and Bonnie couldn't help but roll their eyes.

"Okay" Bonnie answered with a tight smile and just sat in the middle. Caroline could sense the tension so she changed the subject.

"So Bon-Bon you ready to let loose, and get your cherry popped?" Caroline blurted. Bonnie almost choked on her water.

"Caro, whats wrong with you?" Bonnie said she couldn't help but laugh, her best friend was so random.

"Well?" Elena asked, she really didn't care but truthfully she was just tired of Bonnie being the innocent one of the group, they all weren't virgins, so it was her turn to just get it over with.

"Well, since I wont really know anyone on this trip, so therefor this cherry will be staying in its place" she finished laughing

"BOOO" Elena said, but Bonnie could tell that it wasn't in a playful way, it was more in a bored tone. Bonnie clenched her fist, she was about to say something but Caroline cut her off.

"WE'RE HERE" She yelled interrupting the argument that was sure to go down.

At the same time Damon and Stefan walked out, they packed the trunk with there things. Stefan got behind the wheel, Caroline was next to him. Damon opened the door to the car, he looked between Bonnie and Elena, with out making it obvious, he threw caution to wind and sat next to Bonnie. Elena's jaw dropped, and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh, in which Elena turned around and gave her a dirty look, she just shrugged her shoulders.

It was getting late, Bonnie rested her head on Damon's shoulders, Damon looked down at her, she really is beautiful he thought. He squeezed her ass, which made Bonnie blush, in return she squeezed his dick, which made him get hard immediately. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when she started to stroke him, through his pants, who knew Bonnie had it in him. He stopped her hands, he grabbed his phone and pointed to hers. He quickly sent out a text to her.

**This is great Witchy, and I would love to continue this but once I make you cum, which I will at the rate your going, they're going to smell it in the air, car full of vampires remember – Damon**

**I can fix that – Bonnie**

She put her phone in her bag, and chanted a few words in Latin.

"They can't hear or see us, we're in our own little bubble" she beamed

"So in that case" he started and grabbed her by her waist, he tugged down her shorts, and her panties came with it. He could smell how wet she was, and loved that he made her this wet. He slowly laid her down, he kissed her, sucked on her bottom lip until she granted him access, it was a passionate kiss it was like, they were at war with their tongues, he pulled away, and just looked at her, her lips were swollen, and her eyes were closed, he kissed his way down her body, kissing her breast, her neck, her stomach, and finally he kissed her mound through her lace panties. She couldn't help the moan, that escaped her lips, she still wouldn't open her eyes.

"Open your eyes" He growled at her, she slowly opened them and saw the intense look on his eyes, she was kind of turned from their intense staring contest. He spread her legs, and put his head between them, he pushed her panties aside, he parted her lips with his tongue, he licked a straight line down her slit. She pushed her head back and moaned lightly, he sucked at her sensitive spot and she moaned a little louder. He kept on sucking and licking, she grabbed his hair, because she was close, he pinched her clit and she started shaking while she came. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the bliss.

He buttoned up her shorts, and held onto her hand, she put her head on his shoulder with a huge smile on her face, she was content. She took down the spell, but Damon didn't care, he leaned down and captured her lips and in slow passionate kiss, Caroline looked in the rear view mirror, and she couldn't help have a wide grin on her face. She smiled to herself, Bonnie 1 , Elena 0 she said to herself.

Bonnie pulled away, because she needed to breath. With in an hour everyone was asleep, besides Damon, and Stefan, he was up thinking. Thinking about Bonnie made him smile, he was attracted to her yeah, but he didn't exactly know how he felt. He also knew Elena still had feelings for him, he loves Elena, she was an updated version of Katherine, the female he always wanted, but for right now he wanted to be single, he thought them being apart, would ultimately make their feelings grow stronger, but that's not the case. Right now he was confused, he had a girl on his shoulder, she was sweet, funny, kindhearted, she cared for everyone's feelings, sexy, feisty, and smart. He also had a girl in front of him, she made him happy when ever they were together, she's what he's always wanted, he finally got her, she's beautiful, funny and everything a guy could ask for. He just didn't know. He was cut short when the car came to a stop in front of the beach house.

"Nice brother" Stefan said

"I don't know what you're talking about" Damon answered smiling.

"Damon and Bonnie sitting in a tree" Stefan sang while walking away. Damon chased after him into the house.

They both didn't know that Elena was wide awake, listening the whole entire time. She was furious, she smiled wickedly to herself, this is going to be a good trip alright, she said aloud, while cutting her eyes at Bonnie.

They were all settled in, and siting around the living room, they were all tipsy besides Bonnie, she was drunk, she was human, so it was harder to control her liquor compared to the rest.

"Let's play never have I ever" Caroline beamed

"Sure" Damon said with a devious smile

"So everyone knows how to play?" Caroline asked

"Probably not Bonnie"Elena said nastily. It got quiet, and everyone looked to Bonnie.

"I don't know how to play, but I can be taught, I was taught a lot today" she answered looking at Damon smiling. Damon turned red, Elena was full blown angry.

"Let's start" she stated through clenched teeth. Bonnie 2 Elena 0 Caroline thought happily.

"Never have I ever had a threesome" Caroline said aloud

Damon and Stefan both drank, this was going to be a long night.

"Never had I ever had sex with Damon" Elena said looking at Bonnie.

Elena was the only one who drank. Hmm, so they didn't have sex Elena thought.

"Never had a ever dated brothers" Bonnie said

Elena drank, looking at Bonnie nastily.

"Never have I ever been cheated on over and over again" Elena said

Bonnie looked down sadly and Drank.

"Never have I ever kissed Stefan" Bonnie said

Both Caroline and Elena drank, Elena was in shock, but she didn't say anything.

"Never have I ever done anything sexual with Damon" Elena said

Both Bonnie and Elena drunk. Bonnie has to go Elena thought nastily.

Bonnie got up to go to the kitchen because she needed some air, when she came back Elena was in her seat next to Damon, smiling up at her, she shrugged her shoulders and she sat on Damon's lap, which shocked everyone in the room.


End file.
